Extraterrestrial
by Ephemeral Cry Wolf
Summary: America's sitting in a boring meeting when a sudden revelation dawns on him; now he can totally fix his relationship with Russia. RusAme. Rated T to be safe.


**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hima-papa!**

It was Friday, around nine in the morning and as hosting nation, France wanted to talk about international relations; something about personal feelings getting in the way of friendly relations. America was absolutely bored, he already had good relations with everyone. Well... almost everyone.

He doodled across his notes and tuned out the many noises that took place during every meeting. Just when he finished his master creation of a UFO over a complex city beside doodles of hamburgers and ice cream he looked up to observe the others. Germany was groaning over Northern Italy's excitable speech of his love of pasta. China was engaged in a one-sided conversation with Japan of possessing everything the younger owned while Japan simply chose to play games on his Nintendo DS. Southern Italy was busy screaming every profanity in the book at Spain. Prussia was talking to...

America suddenly went rigid. _Is that a ghost? Oh wait, that's just Canada. Hey Bro!_

Switzerland had his gun cocked at South Korea for making moves on Liechtenstein. Satan only knows what England and France were arguing about; America scoffed, so much for international relationships.

Then his eyes landed on Russia, whose eyes were closed and his face held that ever present creepy smile. America found it kind of cute, but mostly annoying; he was going to find out what the Russian was hiding. His hand tightened around his pen as violet eyes opened to observe him; America felt his heart skip a beat as he quickly glanced down at his paper only to notice he'd written a useless pile of crap over his masterpiece.

Sparkling blue eyes quickly looked the list over and his eyes widened.

 ** _Space_**

 ** _Violet eyes_**

 ** _Strange habits_**

 ** _Immune to cold_**

 ** _Immune to death_**

 ** _Suspicious superpowers_**

 ** _Mastered the art of teleportation_**

 _Holy shit!_

America glanced up after quickly placing the paper in his briefcase, suddenly the meeting wasn't so boring anymore. With his new found energy the meeting didn't take long to end and once the others started packing up he was already across the room in a flash. "Russia, hey Russia!" he was practically bouncing on his feet.

Russia turned around, startled by America's sudden appearance, "Privyet Amerika," he offered that same creepy smile, "is there something you wanted?"

"Dude! You have to show me your powers, I know you have them!"

"What?" Russia furrowed his brow and gathered his stuff as he turned and began walking away. America followed, intent on confirming his new theory.

"You know you've really got nothing to be ashamed of, I think it's awesome and that's why you should show me."

"Comrade I think you're confused. I don't know what you want America, but I don't have it." They were now in front of Russia's door and to the Russian's dismay America let himself in.

"Dude, you can't hide. I know your secret."

Russia suddenly stopped and his smile broadened into a childishly sadistic grin while that menacing aura surrounded him. America watched as those mesmerizing violet eyes narrowed and turned mauve. "You are lying." He was really debating on punching the other in the teeth.

This only made America giddy with more excitement; he didn't know what Russia was so afraid of. His grin grew a size and his blue eyes widened, he wasn't one to be fooled; he walked right up to Russia, balled his fists in the others trench coat and pulled him close. "This could fix our relationship; you want to fix it don't you?"

Russia's eyes widened at the sudden closeness of America, his fingers were twitching in anticipation of reaching for his pipe. His cheeks were stained pink and he tried to hide his face with his scarf, he was so confused. "I- I... what?"

He glanced up nervously to look America in the eyes, and for some reason he felt like the prey instead of the predator; he didn't like this feeling, no not at all. His heart was ramming against his chest and America seemed to notice the poor organ as he slid Russia's coat down and laid a hand over Russia's chest. "Oh Russia," the American practically purred, "just tell me."

The worst thing that could have happened at that moment did; Russia heard a wet plop hit the floor and his face immediately turned red out of shame. His heart had fallen out. To his surprise America didn't look all that freaked out about it, in fact, the other nation scooped the heart up and looked at it with fascination. "This is so cool! You have to show me more." There were stars shining in those blue eyes.

Russia held his hand out, "Please give it back." There was no telling what that crazy American would do with it; he went to clean it and placed it back where it belonged. But when he turned around America was there, watching him with that predator like gaze.

"W-What do you think I'm hiding?" Russia wanted America far away and out of his room.

"You're an alien, what else?" He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Russia's face went blank and all the energy he felt suddenly left him; America was so tiring. This was a joke right? The older nation pushed past the younger one and laid down in his bed, not even bothering to remove his shoes or his bloodstained shirt. Two days, he would be there for two more days.

He jumped when he felt America's weight land on his back and strong hands pressing on his shoulders, "Oh come on Russia you want to fix our relationship don't you?"

Russia was just tired and he wanted the other to leave him alone so he could drift off into a dreamless sleep, "...Yes, but what does that have to do-" he gasped out when he felt soft warm lips just below his right ear.

"I've always liked aliens." A shiver went down Russia's spine as America's warm breath tickled his ear and strong fingers were suddenly under his shirt. He could practically hear the smirk in that voice.

"America-" his breath came out airily.

"Oh please, call me Alfred." They were getting along; wouldn't France be so proud.

A/N: Hiya guys! This is why you don't listen to Katy Perry's E.T. and watch Hetalia. But you guys totally know only America would think of something like this.


End file.
